The Secret Adventures of LJ Tibbs and Agent Tommy
by NCISVU
Summary: Tim and Abby set up an elaborate plot to get Gibbs and Tony together. Oneshot. Slash.


**Author's Note:** If you find this story on AO3, there's NSFW artwork to go along with it. It's under the same penname.

* * *

Abby glanced around her lab, making sure she was alone before closing her door and hurrying over to her computer with a schoolgirl squeal and an excited clap of her hands. She transferred the image to the big screen in front of the computer desk and made sure the volume was up before pulling up the feed to the camera in the squad room, grabbing the bowl of popcorn she'd just popped and flopping down in her chair to watch.

A glance at the clock told her it was 8:59. In less than a minute the show would start, as long as Gibbs was still in his meeting and no cases had dropped. She'd made it just in time. She squealed again when the clock flipped over to 9:00 and Tim made eye contact with the camera before glancing over at Tony.

"Hey, Tony, have you ever heard of fanfiction?" Tim asked in a hushed tone from across the bullpen.

"Fan-what?" Tony asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Fanfiction," Tim repeated. "It's where people write stories using characters from their favorite TV shows, movies and books and stuff and post them online for others to read."

Tony's expression turned even more confused as he looked at Tim. "Why?"

"I dunno," Tim answered with a shrug. "I guess so they can change an ending they didn't like or add in a scene or put the characters into an entirely different world."

Tony stood and headed over to Tim's desk, with a tiny grunt of confused interest. "Seems weird to me," he said but he was clearly curious. Paperwork could only entertain him for so long.

"I thought so at first too," Tim agreed, "but I've been reading a few of the stories and some of these people are really talented. Check this out." He clicked through a few pages until he got to the one he wanted to show Tony.

"People are writing fanfiction for _Deep Six_?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Tim said excitedly. "There's almost 10,000 stories!"

"Isn't that plagiarism?"

"They can't sell them. They just post stuff online for other people to read. There's one person, they go by the penname Special Agent Goodwrench, who's _really_ good. They're my favorite so far." Tim could feel Abby's glare through the camera but he couldn't help himself. It was all in good, competitive fun.

"And this doesn't bother you after putting all that hard work into your books?"

"Free publicity, man!" Tim said with a grin. "I'm honored they found my characters interesting enough that they wanted to play around with them."

"And by characters you mean us," Tony clarified, "because those characters were based on real people… the people you work with."

"Are we really gonna do this again, Tony?" Tim asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I just find it interesting," Tony said nonchalantly.

"What's interesting?" Gibbs asked, strolling through the bullpen after being missing all morning.

"The World Series, Boss," Tony answered as he scurried back to his desk. "Cardinals tied it up last night. They're gonna give Boston a run for their money. It's actually worth watching this year, unlike last year when the Tigers didn't even come close."

"Do I need to find more work for you two?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Boss!" Tony answered quickly. "McGee and I were just chewin' the fat. You know, guy talk."

Gibbs put a cup of hot chocolate on both Tony and Tim's desk. "Don't make me regret this. Less talk, more work." Treats were rare but he had the best team in the building and he knew he needed to let them know how much he appreciated them every once in a while.

"Damn you, Gibbs," Abby muttered in her lab, "and why don't you ever bring me hot chocolate?"

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

 _LJ Tibbs slammed Agent Tommy up against the brick wall outside the bar and pinned him there with his body while he ran his hands down the man's back and grabbed at his ass before moving them down his legs. He turned him around and held him in place with a glare as he carefully felt the full length of Tommy's arms, patted his chest and abdomen down and squeezed his groin._

 _"Fuck, Boss," Tommy growled quietly, arching into the touch._

 _"Gotta make it look real," LJ replied as he ran his hands over Tommy's long, muscular legs._

 _"Sure feels real."_

"It sure does," Tony agreed with a quiet growl as he continued reading what was sure to turn out to be more shameless smut. He reached down and subtly squeezed the front of his pants, hoping Gibbs and Tim would remain oblivious to what he was doing. Tim had been right about some of the fanfiction writers being very talented, especially Vampirestein8782. Whoever was using that penname had quite the imagination!

 _By the time LJ had finished his very thorough pat down, all of Agent Tommy's blood had migrated south and there was no hiding the tent in the front of his pants. LJ rolled his eyes as he not very gently turned his undercover partner around and snapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists._

 _"I can't even tell you how many fantasies I've had about you manhandling me," Tommy grunted softly._

 _"I can see that," LJ snarked. "Think you can get your dick under control long enough for me to put you in the car without our friends catching on to your excitement?"_

 _"I kinda doubt it," Tommy answered honestly._

 _LJ grumbled something under his breath and swung Tommy around, hauling him off towards the car but keeping his body between Tommy's and their new "friends" to keep them from noticing the growing bulge in the man's pants._

 _"You're so rough," Tommy whimpered approvingly._

 _"I told you, we gotta make it look real," LJ replied._

 _"It's making me leak," Tommy breathed. "Think we can hurry up and get out of here so you can take care of the little problem I'm having in my pants?"_

 _"You think I'm gonna make it that easy for you?" LJ replied with a smirk and a wink._

 _Tommy's dick twitched in his pants and his attempt to reach for it and give it a squeeze was stopped by the cool metal handcuffs. All he could do was lie back against the seat and wait for LJ to take mercy on him. "Fuck."_

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony watched out of the corner of his eye as Gibbs stood and stretched before glancing in their direction and finally turning and heading off towards the bathroom. Once the door swung closed and the man was safely inside and out of earshot, Tony looked across the bullpen at Tim. "Psst, McGee," he whispered loudly.

Tim looked up from his desk and shot the man an interested look.

"Have you actually read any of this stuff?" Tony asked, turning his computer screen so Tim could see what he was talking about.

"I told you it was good!" Tim said, standing and making his way over to Tony's desk to look over the man's shoulder. "These people have real talent. I wish I could ask some of them to co-write with me."

"Every nerd's dream come true," Tony muttered. "Have you read any of the, um… more explicit stuff?"

"The smut? Of course you're reading the smut." Tim decided he needed to go to acting school. Tony was playing right into his hands and, thanks to his superb acting skills, the man didn't have a clue.

"It's actually turning me on," Tony admitted lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. "That scares me, McGee."

"Why? You look at porn all the time. This is pretty much the same thing only with words instead of pictures."

"It's not exactly the wordy picturey part of it that's scaring me. LJ Tibbs and Agent Tommy are the most popular pairing. They've had sex in places I've never even dreamed of; done things I've only imagined in my wildest dreams."

"And?" Tim questioned, waiting for Tony to make his point.

"And it's giving me a boner!" Tony cringed at how loud it seemed the words came out and quickly scanned the bullpen to make sure no one else was listening in. He quieted his voice again before continuing. "I don't know who Vampirestein8782 is but whoever it is, they're my kind of perv."

Tim instinctively looked at Tony's lap before quickly jerking his eyes away with a regretful cringe. To make things worse, Abby had just won the little bet they had going on and he now owed her dinner but he still had to keep up the façade. "Do you see this look on my face, Tony?" he deadpanned. "This is me not being surprised in the least."

"Why? Because I like porn so all porn must get me all hot and bothered?"

"No, Tony. It's because you love Gibbs. You're obsessed with guy! Even perfect strangers can see that after reading my books."

Tony gasped audibly as he drew back in his chair. "I am not!" he replied defensively.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" Tim asked as calm as ever.

Tony wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look off his friend's face but that would only be digging himself a deeper hole.

"Do we need to take a fieldtrip to the gym so you two can work your issues out in the ring?" Gibbs asked, wiping his hands with the paper towel he'd grabbed before exiting the bathroom.

"Maybe you should just take Tony down there, Boss," Tim snarked as he returned to his desk.

Tony's eyes bulged. He felt like he'd just been outed despite the innocence of Tim's comment.

"Get back to work or I'll keep you all night to make up for the time you're spending slacking off," Gibbs threatened lightly before Tony could respond.

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and frowned when he saw how horrible he looked. He'd stayed up all night reading 'Tobbs' fanfiction—apparently that was what LJ Tibbs and Agent Tommy's 'ship name was—and now he had bloodshot eyes with bags under them and lids that would barely stay open. Not only that, but he felt incredibly guilty about finally giving in to temptation early that morning and jerking off to mental images of his boss while the scenarios he'd been reading in all the fanfiction stories played like a movie in his mind.

Despite taking the edge off, Tony's boxers seemed to be permanently tented and his dick was pulling overtime. Reading a few stories for shits and giggles the previous day had turned into a new obsession and he knew if he didn't get himself together, things were going to get ugly but what could he do? Even if he stopped reading, the images were already there, permanently engraved in his mind.

Tony beat his coworkers to work and with no new cases and the files in his inbox dwindling, he couldn't resist opening the website Tim had showed him the previous day. He told himself he'd just read enough to take the edge off and then, once everyone else showed up, he'd get to work. It wouldn't be like the previous day, all of which he'd spent reading.

He clicked on a new story, slouched slightly in his chair and spread his legs in anticipation of the reaction he knew his body would have. After skimming through the first several paragraphs that set the story up, he reached what he deemed the good part and slowed down.

 _The first thing that came off was Tommy's shirt revealing a chest spattered with dark hair and two pert nipples. LJ's shirt came off next, his nipples just as excited. The only difference was his chest hair had gone mostly gray. Tommy's fingers were tangled in it immediately as he tasted a nipple, sucking so hard LJ wondered if he was trying to get something out of it._

 _"_ _You'd have better luck sucking on something else," he said, stroking the back of Tommy's head._

 _Tommy moved to the other nipple and bit down on it hard enough to make LJ cry out until the soothing tongue came out to lick away the pain. His fingers dragged across LJ's midsection, leaving trails of fire and excitement in their wake. The button on LJ's jeans was nearly ripped off before his underwear was pushed out of the way and his cock was revealed. In a matter of seconds, Tommy's mouth was on it, sucking just as hard as he'd sucked on both nipples. He was going to get something out of it alright._

"Mmm, yeah," Tony hummed quietly, licking his lips in anticipation before realizing he was in the middle of the squad room. "Shit," he muttered, glancing around the bullpen to make sure he hadn't missed anyone's arrival. When he saw he was still alone, he clicked off that story and onto another, less explicit one.

 _LJ watched Tommy stretch his long legs and arms as he woke, the sunlight coming in through the window warming his naked body. The man had been sleeping all night and most of the morning but he didn't look so hot and it had LJ worried. In a gruffer than normal voice that Tommy had figured out meant the man was extra concerned, LJ stated,_ _"You look like hell. What's the matter with you?"_

"You look like hell. What's the matter with you?"

"Huh?" Tony asked, his eyes widening.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony's odd behavior. "I said you look like hell. What's the matter with you?" he repeated, slower the second time.

Tony glanced back at his computer screen and read those exact words again. "Well, you see… um… I, uh…"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes even more, his impatience growing.

"I found a really a good book yesterday," Tony explained weakly. "I stupidly stayed up all night reading. Sorry, Boss. It won't happen again."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same book I showed you yesterday, would it, Tony?" Tim asked curiously and with way too much amusement for Tony's liking.

Every muscle in Tony's body tensed and he shot a death glare at his friend.

Gibbs looked back and forth between his agents curiously. "Something you two wanna tell me?"

"Yeah, Tommy," Tim said, "is there something you'd like to share with Agent Tibbs?"

There was no way Tony could stop his cheeks from reddening. All he could do was helplessly glare at Tim.

"DiNozzo, pull it together," Gibbs ordered, putting an end to the conversation, "and both of you get to work."

Tony excused himself to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and try to rid his mind of the mental images that had been overflowing ever since he'd read his first Tobbs fic. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he realized how terrible he really did look. His eyes were bloodshot, his smile tired and his hair was a mess and not in a stylish way. Overall he couldn't tell if he looked in pain or disturbed or just plain exhausted.

Even worse than the telltale signs on his face, his balls were heavy and his dick ached painfully in his pants. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on anything.

"You shoulda called in sick today, DiNozzo," he told himself, briefly wondering if it was too late to sneak out to the parking lot and make the call. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of sitting at home masturbating all day while his coworkers thought he was ill.

Funny or not, he couldn't return to the bullpen until he was ready to work and he wouldn't be ready to work until he solved the problem in his pants—again, so he lowered his zipper as he stepped into an empty stall and closed and locked the door behind him. It may have been highly inappropriate but so was walking around with a boner all day. He had no choice but to take the edge off. Right?

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

With McGee off on a coffee run and Tony still in the bathroom, Gibbs stepped over behind Tony's computer, curious about what had his senior field agent so distracted for the second day in a row. The screen was full of words that were small enough he'd need his glasses to really be able to make sense out of them but there was one word that might as well have been written in big, bold letters: cock.

He squinted his eyes and muddled through a couple sentences of the highly erotic writing, immediately recognizing the characters in the throes of passion as the ones McGee had based off himself and Tony in his _Deep Six_ series. A grin that reached all the way to his eyes crossed his face as he put two and two together and realized why Tony was so off his game.

He shook his head in amusement as he made his way back over to his own desk and waited for Tony to return from the bathroom. Judging by how long he was in there, he wasn't _only_ splashing water on his face. That thought had him chuckling out loud.

He barely looked up when Tony strolled back into the bullpen, looking only slightly better. "Everything okay, Agent Tommy?" he asked, glancing up with raised eyebrows as Tony walked by.

Tony half smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Boss. Everything's gre—" _Wait. Did Gibbs just call him Agent Tommy? No. He couldn't have. What would make him do that? Sure, the man knew everything but how could he know about fanfiction, LJ Tibbs and Agent Tommy?_ "I'm fine, Boss," he said, adding a smile in an effort to look normal. Gibbs didn't know. There was no way he could know.

His heart dropped and he lost the ability to breathe when he flopped into his chair and realized he'd left the latest story he'd been reading, in all its smutty glory, wide open on his computer screen. Gibbs _had_ called him Agent Tommy. Gibbs _did_ know. Gibbs knew everything.

Gibbs knew everything.

Shit. Did Gibbs know he'd jerked off in the bathroom? Even worse, did the man know he'd jerked off to mental images of LJ Tibbs slamming Agent Tommy up against the wall and grabbing his crotch? Did Gibbs know he dreamed about his raging erection pounding into his own tight ass?

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Tony looked up from his desk to find Gibbs standing in front of him; looking at him, watching him, _studying_ him.

 _Shit!_

"Boss, I—"

"Save it," Gibbs interrupted, although his tone and the look on his face was one of more curiosity and amusement than anger and frustration. He dropped a wad of dollar bills on Tony's desk and motioned towards the elevator with his head. "Go get yourself a cup of coffee. Bring me back one too. You know what I like."

"Yes, Boss."

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

Tony counted himself lucky to make it through the morning alive after Gibbs had undoubtedly discovered what he'd been up to. He swore off reading any more fanfiction at work, not wanting to take a bad situation and make it worse, but his curiosity had definitely been peaked when Gibbs had dropped some cash on his desk and sent him for coffee rather than scoffing or scolding him or, worst of all, killing him.

The thought got him wondering how Gibbs felt about what total strangers saw in their relationship. Did Gibbs see it too? Was he the only one who was oblivious? The fact that the man hadn't berated him that morning gave Tony the courage to at least go sit in his basement and watch him work on his boat that evening, even if neither of them spoke. He knew he couldn't continue on at the rate he had been and just expect his boss to continue to throw money at him and send him for coffee. He had to figure things out and Gibbs' basement was the best place he knew of to do so.

The ride to Alexandria passed a little too quickly for Tony's liking, even in rush hour traffic. At least that's what it felt like considering there would be nowhere to hide once he walked through Gibbs' front door. McGee wouldn't be around to act as a buffer, there was no threat of a case being called in at any moment, there were no distractions at all but Tony didn't let that deter him. He parked in front of the house and took the five front steps in two leaps. When he walked through the front door he was surprised to find Gibbs bent over in front of his fireplace cooking dinner, judging by the heavenly aroma filling the home.

Tony tried not to let his gaze wander to the man's ass but it happened almost instinctively and Tony quickly found himself jerking his eyes away and looking elsewhere. "Hey, Boss," he said cheerfully, kicking his shoes off before stepping into the living room. There was no better feeling than taking his shoes off when he got home.

"You made good time," Gibbs said without turning around.

"Good time?" Tony asked, confused. A glance over the man's shoulder revealed not one but two steaks on the grill rack in his fireplace. "We're you expecting someone, Boss?" he asked, his heart dropping at the thought. He may have been a picture of confidence on the outside but it had taken a lot of courage to drive to the man's house and walk through his front door.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tony failed miserably at keeping the dejection out of his voice as he headed back towards the door. "I'll come back another night."

"Sit down, bonehead," Gibbs teased. "I've been waiting for _you_."

"Me? Why would I... Never mind."

Gibbs threw a satisfied nod over his shoulder before checking the steaks one last time and pulling them off the flames.

"I'll grab a couple beers," Tony offered.

"Nu-uh. I want you sober tonight. There's some lemonade in the fridge."

"Lemonade? Am I being punished?"

"I hope not," Gibbs answered with a chuckle.

"Boss?"

"Go pour yourself a glass of lemonade and we'll eat," Gibbs said, cutting Tony off.

Tony literally scratched his head as he headed for the kitchen. Had Gibbs really been expecting him? Why? What did he have planned? And why the hell couldn't he have a sip of alcohol to calm his nerves?

He poured himself a glass of lemonade and returned to the living room where there was a large ribeye that would no doubt melt in his mouth waiting for him on a plate on the coffee table. After removing his knife from his pocket, he sat down on the couch next to Gibbs and immediately dug into the mouthwatering meal.

"This is fantastic, as usual," he praised, letting the familiarity of the meal and circumstances ground him.

"Eat up," Gibbs encouraged. "That's a big piece of meat."

"When it comes to meat, my philosophy's always been the bigger the better," Tony replied before he realized the double meaning and his eyes grew impossibly wide.

Gibbs simply looked over at Tony, waiting for him to realize what he'd said and chuckled when he finally did.

"I'm just gonna stop talking now," Tony said.

"Or you could just ask me and get it over with," Gibbs said.

"Ask you what?" Tony winced, quickly deciding he probably didn't want to know. He would've killed for a beer to calm his nerves.

"When you figure it out, you just let me know," Gibbs replied patiently. "Until then, keep eating your massive man meat."

"I did _not_ call it massive man meat," Tony scoffed playfully. "I haven't been that awkward."

"Yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably." Tony let himself relax and even chuckle a bit. "Just give me a minute," he added, "I'm sure more awkwardness will come."

"I have no doubt." Gibbs smiled around the steak in his mouth and winked playfully at Tony.

Tony smiled back and let himself relax even more as the two continued eating. He studied Gibbs out of the corner of his eye, even though he was sure the man was fully aware of what he was doing. He couldn't help himself and in a surprising twist of fate, Gibbs was actually being incredibly patient with him.

"You ready to ask me yet?" Gibbs asked as they finished up their meal.

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to be asking you," Tony replied with an awkward chuckle.

Gibbs nodded as he stacked their plates and headed for the kitchen.

Tony reclined back against the couch, slouching slightly and rubbing his full belly. "If you ever retire from NCIS, you should definitely open a steakhouse."

"Tryin' to get rid of me?" Gibbs asked, sitting down and relaxing back into the couch, mimicking Tony's position.

"Never!" Tony replied quickly. "I can't even imagine NCIS without you."

"Don't borrow trouble from tomorrow," was all Gibbs said.

"Is your belly as full as mine is?" Tony asked.

Gibbs groaned in satisfaction and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah. That massive man meat really filled me up."

"Shit, Gibbs, you gotta stop saying that," Tony groaned, his hand moving to hide his crotch which came alive more and more each time Gibbs repeated the phrase.

Gibbs rolled his head towards Tony and grinned when he saw what the man was doing. "Is this why you came over tonight?"

"Huh?" Tony's heart sped up so much it felt like it was going to explode.

Gibbs rested his hand on top of Tony's and gently eased it into his own lap.

"Fuck," Tony whispered, paralyzed with fear to the point of being unable to move. "Have you read those stories too?" he asked quietly.

"Tony, I don't need to read those stories. I have my own fantasies."

Tony swallowed hard, trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening. "You do?"

"Oh yeah."

Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "About me?"

"Mm-hmm."

Tony's attention was drawn back to Gibbs' lap when he felt the man's pants tightening beneath his hand.

"I know what I want; have for a long time. Now you've gotta figure out what you want. Ball's in your court, Tony," Gibbs said gently.

"I want it," Tony replied without hesitation.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want."

"I don't know," Tony answered. "You. Everything. I want whatever you're willing to give me."

"What if I told you I was willing to give you everything?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Then I would tell you I'm terrified because I haven't had much luck in the love department in the past but I'm willing to give it everything I have."

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

An endearing smirk crossed Gibbs' face as he looked over at Tony. "I believe you."

Tony smiled back and a whole new kind of fear filled him but instead of submitting to it he fought it by leaning closer to Gibbs and rubbing his nose against the man's cheek before pressing a gentle but sweet kiss to it.

Gibbs hummed in approval as his eyes slipped shut. He stretched his neck out, blindly searching for Tony and effortlessly found the other man. Noses rubbing together quickly heightened their need to go farther. "I'm gonna kiss you, Tony," he said, his lips already brushing against Tony's.

"Mmm," Tony hummed blissfully, "please do."

Gibbs brushed his lips back and forth against Tony's before pressing them against the other man's, savoring the sweet, addicting taste of their first kiss. His fingers found Tony's cheek and he gently held the man in place as he pressed kiss after kiss to his lips before finally pulling back and licking his lips.

"You taste good," he said, brushing his fingers over Tony's lips.

Tony closed his eyes and rubbed his lips against Gibbs' fingers, not wanting the moment to ever end. "Don't stop," he said softly when Gibbs pulled his fingers back. He reluctantly moved his hand off of Gibbs' lap since he wasn't too sure what he should do with it anyways and loosely held onto the man's fingers with his. He cautiously turned his head and eagerly sought out his lover's lips again, wanting another taste and more of the feeling that was sending tingles all throughout his body.

Gibbs slipped one leg around Tony and coaxed the man into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms around Tony's midsection once he'd gotten the man situated lying back against his chest. He slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Tony's shirt and began exploring the hard, muscular planes of his abdomen as the kissing started up again.

"I'm so turned on," Tony breathed against Gibbs' lips when the kiss ended. When Gibbs' fingers brushed against his nipple, Tony tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor before relaxing back against the man's body again and closing his eyes.

Gibbs worked Tony's nipple into a hardened nub as he listened to the man's breathing get more and more ragged. Tony threw one leg up onto the couch, opening himself up and hoping the man would take the hint.

It wasn't long before Gibbs' fingers were making their way across Tony's abdomen, over his belly button and rubbing against the fly of his pants. "Are we moving too fast?"

"No." Tony struggled to keep his voice even as he tried to get the word out.

"Are you just saying that 'cause my hand's close to your dick?"

"I'm saying that because I think I've been waiting for this for years but I never really expected it to happen," Tony replied, impressed with his ability to turn his thought into words in a coherent manner, even with Gibbs' hand so close to his crotch. "I buried desire somewhere deep inside my brain which is probably why all of my other relationships have been train wrecks but now that it's happening I know this is what's meant to be."

"Good answer," Gibbs praised softly. His fingers found the button on Tony's pants and released it then lowered his zipper, offering a little more room for Tony's growing bulge.

Tony reached into the front of his pants and tugged his underwear covered package out of the open fly, trying to get comfortable.

"Lift your hips a little," Gibbs said, pushing Tony's pants and underwear partially down his thighs when he did so, revealing more of Tony's body. "I'm gonna have all kinds of fun with this," he added, wrapping his fist loosely around Tony's erection and resting his other hand against Tony's inner thigh, right next to his ball sack.

Tony hugged Jethro's legs on either side of him and watched as Gibbs worked his dick over, memorizing the feel of the man's hands on his body, his fist pumping his erection up and down at a steady pace with a loose grip that didn't allow him to get too excited too fast. His other hand moved from Tony's ball sack, up along some of the most sensitive areas of his body to his nipple, giving it just as much attention as the rest of his body.

Tony melted back against Gibbs' body, filled with awe and wonder over the way his body was reacting to the man. "That feels so good," he hummed through heavy breaths, his fingertips digging into Gibbs' knees.

"Easy on my knee," Gibbs reminded Tony, moving the man's hand from his sore knee, farther up his thigh. "That feels better," he hummed, pressing kisses to Tony's neck. The closer Tony's hand got to his crotch, the more tingles went through his body but what really had his cock aching for relief in the tight confines of his jeans was the fact that it was rubbing against Tony's tight, naked ass.

"I'm gonna cum, Jethro," Tony stated more as fact than out of desperation.

"I'm not even trying," Gibbs teased.

"But it's _you_ ," Tony told the man, widening his legs a little more. He laid his head back against Gibbs' shoulder and looked up at him, smiling when the man wet his lips with his tongue before dipping his head and meeting Tony in a kiss. When the kiss ended, Tony let his eyes slowly fall open as he looked adoringly at his lover. "Try," he said.

"Hmm?"

"You said you're not trying. I wanna know what it feels like when you try."

Gibbs brushed his nose against Tony's and kissed him again as he tightened his grip on the man's cock and stroked hard from the base all the way up over the tip and then back down again. After a few passes, he let his fingers slip over the man's balls and started working them over, adding subtle touches to the sensitive spot behind them and brushing against Tony's hole every so often, smiling when the man seemed receptive.

When Tony started rocking his hips again, Gibbs rubbed up his length and let his fingers play at the head of his cock, fingering his pee hole, rubbing his finger around the crown and stroking the soft spot just below his tip.

Tony's breathing deepened and he alternated between squeezing and rubbing Gibbs' forearm as his excitement built faster than he could keep up with. His rocking hips rubbed up and down Gibbs' length repeatedly, pushing the man closer and closer to the edge with each pass.

Gibbs slid his other hand from Tony's nipple, down his abdomen, tucked it behind his dick and started playing with Tony's balls again. "You're close," he commented.

"I was close when I walked through your front door and saw you bent over in front of the fireplace."

"Your sack is tight," Gibbs continued. "Your balls are tucked up close to your body, gettin' ready to give me what I want. You've always known exactly what I want."

"I'm pretty sure that goes both ways," Tony replied breathlessly. His chest heaved slightly before his body tensed and his breath caught. He moved his hips with more purpose as Gibbs tightened his grip and stroked faster. "Fuck, Jethro." The words were whispered and followed by more, encouraging the man on.

Jethro pushed his crotch up against Tony's body, letting Tony's excitement add to his own as the man rubbed hard against him. He concentrated on getting Tony off, keeping his strokes long and purposeful and after a few more curses and mutterings of his name, Tony came with an almost violent shudder and Gibbs' name on his lips.

Gibbs ground his hips hard against Tony's ass, his breathing deepening as he inhaled the smells Tony had just filled the room with. His grip on Tony's now sensitive dick turned almost painful as he came with a breathless curse before finally loosening his grip and resting his hand on Tony's belly.

Tony brought his hand up and rested it on top of Gibbs' as they both attempted to catch their breath and let their heart rates return to normal. "I actually just came over here to watch you work on your boat," he teased. "Maybe talk a little bit."

"Yeah, well, neither of us have ever been the best at that."

"What do you mean?! I talk all the time!"

"But you usually don't say very much," Gibbs countered gently, "at least not about the important things."

Tony looked offended for a half a second before he gave in and nodded his head. He was more of a nervous chatterer than a poet, especially when it came to things like his feelings. "I guess actions speak louder than words anyway, right?"

"They're usually more fun too," Gibbs said with a grin.

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

 _Vampirestein8782: Major Mass Spec and the Minions just called. Guess who didn't go home tonight?!_

Tim found his cell phone hiding under a stack of haphazardly strewn papers that he'd hoped to turn into a story before the night ended and read the text before grinning from ear to ear and sending one back. There went his productivity and his story.

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: No way! Is one of 'em finally gonna pull their head out of their ass and make a move?_

 _Vampirestein8782: Wanna spy?_

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: Ew! Please tell me you're joking, Abs._

 _Vampirestein8782: I could but I'd be lying._

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: There's no need to spy. One look at Tony tomorrow and we'll be able to tell._

 _Vampirestein8782: You're no fun, Timmy. :(_

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: You gonna write more fanfic tonight?_

 _Vampirestein8782: Well I am now since you won't let me witness the real thing!_

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: Really, Abs? I'm gonna go bleach my brain now… :P_

 _Vampirestein8782: Good night, Special Agent Goodwrench :)_

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: Good night, Vampirestein._

 **Four Minutes Later…**

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: Remember you pinky promised you wouldn't do anything to blow our cover._

 _Vampirestein8782: Are you kidding?! If I blow our cover, I'll have to stop writing Tobbs smut. Why would I do a silly thing like that?_

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: Silly me. I don't know what I was thinking._

 _Vampirestein8782: I don't either. :) Good night, Special Agent Goodwrench._

 _Special Agent Goodwrench: Good night, Vampirestein._

 **NCIS | NCIS | NCIS | NCIS**

For the first time all week, Tony sat in the bullpen awake and alert and ready to face the day, whatever that might mean for that particular day. After days of sitting on his butt behind his desk, he was really hoping for a case even though that seemed a little morbid considering a case for him meant a horrible tragedy for someone else but with all his blood no longer pooling in his dick, he could focus on other things and sitting around at his desk wasn't going to cut it for much longer. Not to mention sitting was a little more painful after his long night with Gibbs.

His fanfiction obsession had ended almost as quickly as it had started but it had left him with a gift that he otherwise might not have received; one that would last, if he was lucky, for the rest of his life. He no longer had to sit at his desk in pain or disappear to the bathroom to take care of things, all while hoping no one discovered what he was really doing. Now he could go home each night to a man who could offer him much more satisfaction than he'd ever found with anyone and not just physically. Gibbs had the ability to fulfill his needs on multiple levels.

Tony glanced over at Tim who was completely unaware of his blissful inner peace. Tim had done a lot for him without even realizing it. He'd have to buy him a drink the next time they ended up at the bar together but that would have to wait. It was time to get his head in the game and focus on work. He was ready. Nothing could distract him. A case could come down at any minute and he needed to be prepared.

"Good night last night?" Tim asked distractedly.

"Why do you ask?"

Tim shrugged and smiled over at his partner. "You look more relaxed than you have all week. That's all." _Agent Tommy and LJ Tibbs had definitely gotten it on last night. There was no doubt about that!_

"Last night was the best," Tony answered sincerely.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Tony."

The two shared a smile and their eyes returned to their computer screens. They were still alone in the bullpen. Gibbs was still wherever Gibbs hung out until a case was called in and he strolled through the bullpen, rallying his team with those three simple words that got their hearts beating and adrenaline pumping.

It didn't take long, however, for a devious smile to cross Tim's face as he glanced over at his partner. Things were a little too quiet in the squad room for his liking and he knew just how to stir them up. "Hey, Tony, have you ever heard of fanart?"

 **End.**


End file.
